


Cute Cuddly Skeletons

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Cute Cuddly Skeletons [1]
Category: One Piece, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Humor, Other, Skeletons, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Parody of Scary Spooky Skeletons by Andrew Gold.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Series: Cute Cuddly Skeletons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554040
Kudos: 1





	Cute Cuddly Skeletons

Star turns on a pink radio and a song played to a tune of Scary Spooky Skeletons by Andrew Gold.

Star began to dance with Mariposa.

Mariposa giggled

Star began to sing ~Cute Cuddly skeletons they sing you a sweet song~

Marco said "It's supposed to be scary for Halloween!"

Star sanged ~Cute Cuddly skeletons they will giving you a hug~

Star hugged Mariposa

Mariposa squealed

Marco joined in ~Cute Cuddly skeletons they start to dance cute cuddly skeletons they drive you insane~

Star said "Come on everybody!"

Everyone began to sing.

They finished singing with Mariposa saying peek a boo.

Everyone screamed and then laughing.

The End


End file.
